The present invention relates to trigger mechanisms for an automatic weapon and, in particular, to a device having a rapidly operable hammer for firing a weapon.
It is known to have a spring-biased bolt carrier that reciprocates with the assistance of a gas system driven by high pressure gas from the firing of a cartridge. These known systems allow the weapon to rapidly fire successive rounds without the need for operator intervention, provided the trigger is continuouslly depressed.
A disadvantage with the known mechanisms is that their components are too numerous and therefore unreliable and prone to jamming.
Accordingly, there is a need for a triggering mechanism useful for rapidly triggering an automatic weapon and employing relatively few parts.